Small Wonders
by Ever Changing Dream
Summary: The smallest thing can sometimes be the most powerful, at least that's what Vlad discovers when he's forced to take care of a two year old half ghost. But can he raise him properly or will the ghost responsible for this end him... permanently.
1. Prologue

**Hello... Um... this is my first Danny Phantom story! ... Well at least the first one I've posted. **

**At the moment this story is my 'baby' I just love the plot and the characters i created. ****So if someone doesn't review this.... I'll feel really sad. :(**

**Anyway sit back (or forward if you can't read that well) and enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

The ghost stared at the screen/portal. It showed a man about forty years old with strangely white hair playing chess with his cat. The ghost smiled as he said checkmate for about the thirtieth time. The man was good at chess, she would give him that, but he was lacking in some elements she knew were essential for a proper human life.

The scene wasn't unusual for the ghost or the man. She had been watching him do the same thing for months now. Honestly, they both needed to get a life, or afterlife as the case may be. Any sane person watching the ghost watching the man would probably wonder why any normal ghost would be so interested in a boring old human. But the truth was neither of them were normal.

The man was in fact half ghost, one of three that inhabited the world. Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius as he was often called, was currently the mayor of Amity Park, home of one of the other half ghosts, Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, as he was known to most of the town. Vlad was also the 'father' of the last half-ghost, Dani/Danielle Phantom. The ghost knew that one action from any of the halfas could and would change everything. That was why she created them.

The Ghost was debatably more interesting than the man, but she was definitely more powerful, even if she didn't look it. You could see nothing of her face, if she even had one, for she appeared to be nothing but a long black cloak, the shadow from the hood covering her face and the sleeves covering her arms and hands. The only part of her form actually visible to anyone looking was a small wisp of a ghostly tail coming out of the bottom of her cloak.

"Still watching Plasmius, Infinity?" A blue ghost asked appearing behind the female.

"Yes," The ghost, Infinity, said smiling, "though you already knew that, Clockwork." Clockwork smiled.

"I might have, it is often hard to see your actions." He said floating over to her and changing into his younger form. Infinity smiled.

"And yet you seem to manage." She said her focus returning to the image of Vlad who had just gotten up from his chair.

"It is almost time." Clockwork said also looking at the picture as he changed to his oldest form.

"If you say so." Infinity said, "Time is your job after all."

"How are you planning to do this?" Clockwork asked raising an eyebrow. "You have yet to tell me."

"You'll see." She said waving her hand over the screen replacing the image of Vlad with one of the youngest halfa, Dani Phantom, as she flew over a forest in an undisclosed location. "The pieces are falling into place as we speak, and as you have noted it is almost time." Clockwork frowned, Infinity seemed a little too happy about this.

"As much as it seems like it, this isn't a game." He said changing into his adult form. "There are many things that could go wrong." Infinity seemed to ignore him as she concentrated on whatever she was doing with the screen, humming some tune never heard by anyone except clockwork and herself. He sighed. "I wish you would share your thoughts with me." Clockwork said floating away only barely catching her last words.

"If I did that, this wouldn't be nearly as interesting." Clockwork went back to his duties with a smile on his face.

* * *

Dani Phantom flew over some forest. Now I say 'some forest' because she had no idea where she was exactly. She had flown into a storm in the middle of the night and got blown off track, so now she wasn't even sure she was in the same country that she started in. Considering she had been flying for hours and had yet to see a sign of civilization, it had to be somewhere remote with few people, like Canada, or China, or Wisconsin… Actually, it could be a lot of places.

Suddenly she noticed that in her reverie she had accidentally drifted off to her right. A minute later she noticed that it was a good thing when she spotted a town a few miles away.

"Finally." She said, darting towards the town as fast as she could turning invisible when she was close enough to be seen. The town was surprisingly large for being in the middle of nowhere. It consisted of a bunch of houses surrounding a central area composed of shops, churches and the town's school. The entire town was crammed together as if the buildings were afraid of the forest surrounding them.

Dani flew into an alleyway between two shops and transformed back into her human form. Once she walked out of the alleyway she realized something, it was cold. She hadn't noticed it in her ghost form since in that form she was naturally cold, but as a human it was freezing! Shivering she ran into the nearest shop and blinked.

It was empty.

The building had looked warm and inviting from the outside but now that she was inside it was completely empty. And by empty I don't mean that they ran out of products to sell and the shelves were bare, no. There was nothing, the whole building was completely bare like someone had gutted it down to the core leaving only the outside standing. There wasn't even any pipes running through the ceiling.

Dani was definitely confused. But as heroic as her cousin, she was determined to find out what happened to the building. So braving the cold she ran outside and went next door, only to find the same thing as the first building. Okay, now she new something was up.

She went from building to building noticing that everywhere she went it was the same thing, empty building, normal outside. Curious she decided to check the houses, and what she found surprised her. All the doors were unlocked and every house still had all it's furniture inside it, some houses even looked lived in, and yet there was no soul to be found. There weren't even any ghosts for crying out loud!

"Something definitely isn't right." Dani decided sitting in the first building she had found.

"I swear I heard someone!" A woman shouted and by instinct Dani turned invisible. She walked to the front window in time to see a woman wearing a strange very heavy dress walk by with a man in a white suit.

"Well there's no one here," The man said, "Though it was good thinking on your part to put on your disguise before coming to check."

"Thanks," She said looking around for the person she could have sworn she had heard. "Well we'd better get back down to base before someone misses us." Dani had to hold back a gasp as the man and the woman walked into the building she was in. They walked to the back of the 'store' and opened a hidden door revealing a staircase going down under the town. Dani, determined to find out what was going on, followed them invisibly.

This was definitely the icing on the cake. Underneath the abandoned town was a laboratory for ghost testing! The woman and the man were only two of the dozens of people working there. Dani was so shocked she nearly lost her invisibility. She wandered around and watched as agents tested out weapons and did experiments with ectoplasm. Silently wondering how she was able to get in unnoticed, Dani spied a door that read, "Top Secret: only level three personal allowed" If that didn't scream 'you have to see this' nothing did.

Danielle easily phased through the metal door, and saw a bunch of people in white lab coats looking at something behind a glass window that Dani guessed was reinforced with ectoplasm.

"Are you sure you got the right DNA?" A man who was no doubt a commanding officer asked a nervous looking man.

"Yes sir," He said without hesitation holding out a bag full of white hair. "I wouldn't forget a DNA sample as hard to get as this." The officer snatched the bag from the man's hands.

"It looks right." He said examining it. "But what could have gone wrong?" The officer asked looking at whatever was behind the glass. Danielle had a sinking feeling that she new what was going on. Sure enough behind the window was a human toddler playing with some blocks in a completely white observing room. The boy had black hair, green eyes, and was wearing overalls and a red t-shirt. Dani had no doubt in her mind that he was a clone of the person with white hair. Poor kid, none of the scientists seemed happy with him, and he'd probably be doomed to be scrapped like Vlad had almost done with her.

"Maybe a ghost retains it's human DNA when it dies, so when you try and clone it, the clone is human." A woman suggested.

"That may be, but then why does he still exhibit ghost like abilities?" The officer asked.

"It could have something to do with the cloning process." A man suggested. The officer nodded.

"Very possible." He said staring at the child.

"But sir," A young man asked, "why is his hair black? I know ghosts are supposed to look like they did when they died, so then why is his hair black when Phantom's is White?"

"Danny!" Dani gasped quietly, looking at the boy who suddenly resembled her 'cousin' greatly. Immediately everything they had said made sense. The boy's hair was black because Danny's hair was black. He was human and showing ghost like abilities because Danny was half ghost half human. The boy was Danny's clone, which meant he was practically her brother. Dani felt a strange anger bubbling up inside her.

"I don't know," The officer said, "Maybe he died his hair white the day he died. It doesn't really matter, what we need is a clone of Phantom, not what he was like as a human. That ghost is the only one we know of that's powers grow and change, we need to figure out why and if possible train a 'Phantom' for ourselves to use against ghosts. It will be the ultimate weapon." His last words triggered something in Danielle and at that moment all hell broke loose.

By the time the people in the base were warned of the ghost attack, Danielle and the boy were gone along with any information the scientists had on the project.

* * *

"I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF…" The ghost yelled once again failing to scare the people below him.

"Master of being a pain in my but!" A white haired ghost yelled flying up to come face to face with the box ghost. "Seriously, you come out of the ghost zone like every day and the same thing happens every time." He said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow staring at the other ghost. "Why don't you just give up already?"

"THE BOX GHOST WILL NEVER GIVE UP, GHOST CHILD!" The box ghost yelled raising his arms and causing several boxes to fly at his opponent. The white haired ghost just sighed as he phased through the boxes, causing him no harm what so ever.

"Fine have it your way. Now guys!" He yelled at a girl wearing all black and a dark skinned boy with a red beret. The girl smiled as she pulled out a green and white scientific looking thermos and opened it causing a beam of bluish white light to come out and pull the box ghost into the thermos.

"I WILL RETURN!" The box ghost yelled as the girl put the cap on the thermos.

"It'd be better if you didn't." The white haired ghost said taking the thermos from the girl and, making sure no one was in sight, transforming from a ghost with white hair and green eyes to a human boy with black hair and blue eyes.

The boy was the last halfa, Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. He made it his job to fight any ghost who dared attack his city, which, more often than not, included the box ghost.

"So who's up for going to the arcade?" The dark skinned boy, Tucker, asked as the trio walked down the street towards Danny's house.

"Sounds good," Danny said, "but I need to send ol' boxy here back to the ghost zone first." He shook the thermos to emphasize his point and you could vaguely hear the box ghost yelling inside.

"Why don't we just keep him in there?" Tucker suggested. "He's just going to end up back in it again." The Goth girl, Sam, frowned at this.

"Would you like to be stuck in a Thermos 24/7?" She asked incredulously. Tucker shrugged.

"Depends, How big is this Thermos, and does it have a fridge." He said smiling. Danny just rolled his eyes at his friends as they neared his house, the giant 'Fenton Works' sign glowing brightly.

"Well since I've actually been inside it," Danny said walking up the steps to his front door, "I'd have to say no. And if I was the box ghost I'd want to get out of there A… Whoah!" He was cut off as a ball of black red and blue tackled him as soon as he opened the door.

"Danny!" the girl yelled, hugging Danny so tight he could barely breathe.

"Danielle?" Danny asked from his spot on the ground. The black haired girl stood up allowing Danny both to breathe and to get up as well. "What are you doing here?" He asked as soon as he stood up. Danny looked his cousin over. It looked like she was just crying and she was really tired. "Are you alright?" Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do," Dani started but the rest of what she was going to say made no sense to Danny since she started crying again.

"Hay, it's okay." He said going down to her eye level and wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. Dani smiled. "Now what's going on?" Danny asked.

"In here," Dani said pulling Danny inside the house. Sam and Tucker followed closing the door behind them. Dani continued to pull him until they reached the living room, where a black haired toddler was sitting playing with a few blocks. Danny stared at him for a second.

"So what's the problem?" Danny asked, totally confused on why a two year old would be much of a problem. Dani sighed, walked over to the kid and picked him up.

"His name is David." She said as the kid, David, sucked on a block. "And well he's…" She paused trying to find the right way to put this, but lucky enough for her she didn't need to. David dropped his block and, failing to grab it back from his current position, he phased through Dani's arms to get at what appeared to be his favorite toy. "He's got ghost powers." Dani finished.

"Wow," Tucker said going up to David who was sucking on his block again. "He's really little." David stopped sucking on his block to look at Tucker, or more specifically, his red beret. "How'd this little tike get ghost powers?" he asked as David tried to grab the interesting hat, but Tucker didn't seem to notice.

"Well," Dani began giving David a teething ring so he wouldn't try to eat Tuckers hat, if he managed to get it. "I found him in a laboratory, and from what I understand," She looked at Danny, "He's your clone too."

* * *

Clockwork raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold. Infinity was concentrating on another screen, humming her song, and didn't seem to notice he was there, but Clockwork knew better. From the notes she was humming, Clockwork guessed she was in the middle of… whatever she was doing. Sighing he paused the scene and floated over to look at the screen his counterpart was working with. On the screen was, what appeared to be, a skin colored blob. As he watched the blob changed, it grew arms, legs, and other features until what was once a blob became a human baby. Infinity's song came to an end and once the last note escaped her, the baby started to cry. Her eyes snapped open and she watched eagerly as the screen changed to one of a hospital where the baby she had just created was being born.

"He'll live," Clockwork said moving so he was next to her. Infinity didn't seem to hear him and kept staring at the scene intently.

"I know." She said suddenly, "but I always like to see my _children's_ first moments in the world." Infinity glared at Clockwork, glowing green eyes shining brighter under her hood. He closed his eyes, knowing why she had shouted the word children and not looking forward to the verbal spar that would inevitably follow.

"You know why…" He started tiredly.

"Yes, I understand your side of the argument well enough," She said sharply. "But you have yet to understand _mine_." Clockwork frowned, this was the same argument they had been having since the beginning, but he didn't have time for this, well actually he did, but there were other matters to attend to.

"I know your argument," he began.

"Knowing is different than understanding, Clockwork." She snapped.

"And even if that is true, it is unlikely that I will understand in the next few minutes." Clockwork said sternly. Infinity glared at him for another moment before looking longingly at the screen where the baby was being handed to his mother.

"What did you want?" She asked quietly waving her hand over the screen, replacing the image with that of a swirling green vortex.

"I was watching this." Clockwork said motioning to the screen where the image of Dani, Danny, and David was still showing. "and I was wondering what this has to do with what you are trying to accomplish." Infinity floated closer to the screen and smiled.

"I told you to wait." She said tauntingly before flying over to another screen. The image changed to show Vlad once again playing chess with his cat. Clockwork glared at her for a minute before leaving the room. Infinity smirked, watching him leave from the corner of her eye. "Now Vlad," She said to the image once she was sure Clockwork was out of hearing range. "Lets see if you can play a little game with me."

* * *

**So that's that tell me what you think... Oh and if anyone can think of a better name for this story, it would be greatly appreciated if you would share it with me, I didn't like this name very much but it was the best I could come up with. Well anyway, bye.  
**

***Eve*  
**

* * *


	2. Prologue part 2

**Eh... Second chapter.... Just read it...**

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked staring at David (who was now in ghost mode) as he floated just above their reach with his newly acquired toy, Tucker's hat.

"Well," Tucker said coming back into the room with a coil of rope. "I was thinking that you could fly up there, tie this rope around his waist, and tie him to a pole like a balloon." Danny and Dani glared at him. "Or I could do it." Tucker threw the rope at David, but missed and ended up lassoing himself. David on the other hand, seemed to take this as a sign that his new toy needed to be chewed on. "No!" Tucker yelled upon seeing his hat covered in slobber.

"That's not what I meant." Danny said flying up to David and removing the hat from his grasp and replacing it with a teething ring. "I can't take care of a kid, Dani cant take care of a kid, she can barely take care of himself," He looked pointedly at her, "and there is no way we can put him in an orphanage with his ghost powers, they'd have no way to take care of him properly."

"And if worst comes to worst," Dani said spreading her arms to emphasize her point, "Some scientists or ghost hunters could get a hold of him, and well," She swallowed the spit in her mouth.

"So what do we do with him?" Sam asked pulling the ghost toddler out of the air.

"I don't know." Danny said looking at the kid who was staring back at him with now ice blue eyes. The kid's outfit was similar to his except instead of a DP on the front of his hasmat there was a large white X crossing over his chest. His hair was as white as Phantom's but his eyes were blue, the oposite of Danny's, just like in human form.

'_If only you knew of someone who could_ _understand the boy.'_ a voice said in his head. _'Someone older, with a lot of money, who'd be willing to take in a half-ghost son.' _Danny paused to think, that would be great, David would be taken care of and he wouldn't have to worry about his secret getting out. If only he knew someone like that. He sighed. _'But you do know someone like that, don't you remember.' _He knew someone like that? Danny thought again but couldn't think of anyone. _'…he used to live in Wisconsin…' _the voice said sounding irritated. He gasped.

"Vlad." Danny said sounding surprised, he hadn't even considered the elder half-ghost. Now that he thought about it, Vlad was the perfect candidate. He had always wanted Danny to be his son, and when that had failed Vlad had tried to make a clone of him. Now right in front of him was one of Vlad's greatest desires, and he hadn't even thought about it.

"Are you crazy!" Danielle yelled, "We can't give him to Vlad, or don't you remember the whole 'Crazed up fruit loop' thing!" Danny shook his head.

"Well yeah, but can you think of anyone else?" Everyone else looked at each other for a second before staring worriedly at Danny. "I know it sounds crazy," He said raising his hands defensively, "But Vlad's the only person we know that has the resources, or knowledge, to take care of a half-ghost kid."

"Well, I'll give you that." Dani said crossing her arms, "but that still doesn't make him a good parent, I should know." They stared at each other for a minute before Danny said anything.

"Look, I have a good feeling about this, trust me." Tension filled the room as everyone thought about this new idea.

* * *

Vlad Masters wasn't having a good day, every one of his employees were acting like idiots, Jack had decided to visit him today, and to top it all off, his holographic Maddie had fallen in love with the Jack program again. So when some random person knocked on his door at five o'clock, he wasn't in a very happy mood.

"What is it… Daniel?" Vlad said as he opened the door, slightly confused on why the younger half-ghost was there. Danny smiled sheepishly as Vlad spotted David.

"Fuwoop!" David exclaimed upon seeing the billionaire. Danny laughed slightly when he realized what the boy had just called Vlad. Vlad just looked at the boy curiously.

"I know your poor excuse for a father doesn't give you much of an allowance, but when in the word did you become a babysitter?" Vlad asked smoothly causing Danny to glare at him, rethinking his idea.

"I'm not a babysitter!" He mumbled. Vlad just rolled his eyes before continuing.

"So why are you here, I can assume that it has nothing to do with ghosts since you knocked on the front door." He asked, delicately raising an eyebrow. Danny took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Actually it sort of has to do something with ghosts," He took another breath, "I need your help." He said through gritted teeth, as he held out David.

"With the child?" Vlad asked, "Wouldn't it be better to ask your mother?"

"Not with him," Danny said, confusing Vlad even further.

"What on earth are you…" But his question was answered when some of Danny's instincts entered David's mind and he blasted Vlad with an accidental ghost ray. Vlad was flung back into his house knocking over what appeared to be a very expensive vase in the process. He stared at Danny and David at a loss for words.

"Some creepy scientist people thought it was a good idea to clone Danny Phantom." Danny said answering the unasked question. At this moment everyone else, who had been hiding behind a bush, ran up to see what had happened to Vlad. Dani snickered seeing him disheveled on the floor. Vlad saw Danielle and collected himself.

"So what does any of this have to do with me?" He asked dusting himself off as he stood up. "Unless of course, you have come to rub in my failures," He looked pointedly at Dani, who scowled.

"Unfortunately that isn't why we're here." She muttered glaring at her 'father.'

"He's half ghost," Danny said stepping in-between the two before someone got violent. "We didn't know what to do with him, and you kept saying that you wanted a half ghost son, so…" He drifted off looking curiously at Vlad.

"So you thought I'd take him out of your hands," The elder man said frowning, "Well I have news for you," He paused for dramatic effect, "I can not take a kid!" Vlad yelled grabbing the door to slam it into their faces.

"_Oh yes you can!" _a female voice said as everything stopped. The next thing Vlad saw was glowing green eyes, not unlike Danny's, hidden underneath a black hood. "It is necessary that you take the child." The female ghost said backing away from Vlad's face so he could see that everything besides the ghost and himself was frozen in place. "The child is half ghost. Haven't you always wanted a half ghost son?" She asked either not noticing or not caring that Vlad was staring at his surroundings in surprise. "Is that true or not?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes." Vlad said trying to collect himself. "How…"

"Then there is no reason not to take in the child." She said cutting him off, making Vlad very annoyed.

"Now listen here," He said glaring at the ghost. "I don't know who you are or how you managed to freeze everything, but you are in no position to be ordering me around." She rolled her eyes.

"You will find that I am." Vlad laughed.

"Oh really," He said transforming into Plasmius and floating with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She simply rolled her eyes.

"That's not going to intimidate me Vlad." She said. Vlad smirked.

"Then how about this," He made four copies of himself each of them going into some sort of stance, "Now turn everything back to normal or else!" all of the Vlad's said at once. She sighed but otherwise she didn't move.

"This is exactly why I'm doing this," She said mostly to herself, "Those powers have made you big headed." The Vlad in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He questioned, wanting to know what was going on before he wasted the ghost.

"You think you're so powerful that you can't be stopped and to some degree that is true," She said her eyes starting to glow brighter, "but only because you refuse to stop and realize that all you hate was caused by you."

"What did you say?" Vlad #1 said fuming, realizing some of what she meant, "I never made Jack!" She cut him off.

"No you didn't, that was me." She stared pointedly at him, "But you did blame him for everything wrong in life and made yourself dislike him, where as before he was your best friend." All the Vlads started to charge up an ectoblast in their hands, "You could have been like Danny, you could have been a hero with two best friends and a possible girlfriend, but you didn't. You refused to acknowledge the gift you were given and chose to look at the curse!" She was practically screaming at this point, in the middle of a full-blown rant. Vlad realized this and chose to shoot, but the ghost would have none of that. "I'm not done yelling at you!" She yelled before snapping her fingers once causing all the Vlads to join back into one.

"How…" Vlad said looking at his hands as if they were the cause of the involuntary action.

"You lost Maddie because you were too selfish to notice what she wanted, not because you became half ghost, not because you had a terrible case of acne! In fact if you had stopped brooding for one second, her nature as a nurturing individual and your dire need for someone to take care of them, would have brought you _closer_!" She was screaming letting out all of her emotion on Vlad who was rethinking his decision of shooting her. The female ghost took a deep breath trying to calm down, but she seemed to be done ranting for the moment.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked realizing that she was the one who had made his clones rejoin. She smirked.

"My name is Infinity," She said her glowing green eyes staring at him from underneath her hood, "also known as the creator, Mother Earth, an ancient, and," She chuckled a little before saying it, "master of space." Vlad looked at her in horror only just realizing that he had just made a very powerful ghost very angry. "I can create the living, and give them purpose, and you Vladimir Masters," She smiled evilly, "have yet to fulfill yours."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked paling under the ghost's piercing gaze. She floated out of the way revealing Danny, David, Dani, Sam and Tucker frozen in time on the doorstep.

"You will father the small one," She said pointing at David who was frozen with his hands in Danny's hair, "and you will do it correctly, or," a lamp next to Vlad's head exploded, "you will face my wrath." She said menacingly before having a mood swing worthy of the Lunch Lady. "Understood?" Infinity asked smiling calmly. Vlad nodded frozen in fear. "Good." With a wave of her hand she made Vlad change back into his human form. "Now get by the door so my friend can make time resume." Vlad nodded eagerly and got to his position by the door. "And get your act together!" She snapped. Vlad immediately took a deep breath and straightened his face.

"Hold on." Infinity said after examining him for a moment. She flew over and straightened Vlad's tie before licking her hand and flattening a few strands of his hair. "There we go." She said smiling. Vlad looked at her strangely. Infinity noticed what she was doing and frowned. "Get back in position!" He jumped back into place barely noticing Infinity disappearing in a swirl of green mist.

"But you have to!" Danny said growing both desperate and annoyed. "I can't take care of him and if I give him to anybody else then the government will find him and then the whole world would know about half-ghosts and our secrets might not be so secret anymore." It took Vlad a few minutes to remember what he was talking about.

"Oh, right," He said looking surprised, "I guess I'll have to take him then, bye." He took David and shut the door in their faces.

"What just happened?" Dani asked still looking at the door.

"I don't know." Sam said just as confused as her female counterpart. Danny glared at the door and knocked, hard.

"What?" Vlad asked opening the door again this time with David in his arms.

"His name's David, and these are his things." Danny said handing the millionaire a bag full of baby stuff.

"Right, David, got it, bye," Vlad said taking the bag and trying to close the door again, but Danny stopped it with his foot.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." He said pointing to his eye to emphasize his point.

"You're not the only one." Vlad mumbled mysteriously before kicking Danny's foot out of the way of the door and closing it securely.

* * *

**Heh... That last part wasn't as great as i had hoped, but it still works. Anyway this is the last part of the "prologue" so the next chapter is where the fun starts :3 **

**~Eve~  
**


End file.
